musketeersfandomcom-20200216-history
Louis XIII
Louis XIII (Louis de Bourbon) is the King of France, son of former king Henri IV and Marie de Medici, and the husband of Queen Anne. He is a supporting character in The Musketeers and played by Ryan Gage. Biography Early Reign Worried for his sister, the Duchess of Savoy, Louis informed the Cardinal to capture Cluzet from Savoy, before he revealed the French agent's identity. As a distraction, he ordered Captain Treville to inform the Duke of Savoy about a plot to assassinate him and reveal the location of Musketeers nearby.The Good Soldier War with Spain During a bird-shooting session, the King was told by Cardinal Armand Richelieu that there had been reports of rampaging Musketeers. Despite dismissing them at first, the King was persuaded to make an inquiry and he ordered Treville to provide his full cooperation. When Athos the Musketeer was put on trial by the Cardinal, the King is required to make a decision based on the evidence. He decided to execute Athos as an example, ignoring Treville's pleas. Following the trial, the King was confronted by Treville who explained about Cornet's disappearance with the King's confidential documents. Livid, Louis demanded that Treville found the Musketeer as soon as possible, and indicated that he was very disappointed in the captain. In the middle of a conversation with the Cardinal about the inevitable war between France and Spain, the King decided to tell him directly about the letters containing a request for a peace treaty for his brother-in-law. Naively, he told the Cardinal that he would do anything to resolve the situation.Friends and Enemies Hearing from Cardinal Richelieu and Treville about the threat on his life during Easter mass, the King was initially skeptical about going through with the traditional ceremony. However, when his Queen vowed that it would be unseemly for them not to appear, he hurriedly agreed. At the Easter mass, the King was unceremoniously escorted to a carriage away from the attack that occurred where he was joined by the Queen and the Cardinal.Sleight of Hand In the midst of creating his latest ship model, King Louis was informed by the Cardinal of Emile Bonnaire's actions, which had broken the treaty between France and Spain. King Louis ordered him to be punished accordingly. On the subject of Spain, King Louis mentioned to the Cardinal that he was keen to build a model of the Spanish Armada, and emphasised how it was a catastrophe.Commodities Louis became increasingly annoyed when he was forced to wait for the Duke of Savoy to arrive. When they finally did, he greeted the Duke and Louis' own sister in the proper manner. However, their meeting was interrupted by a gunshot from nearby, which hit one of the stewards. Ushered into the Louvre palace by Treville, he was distraught to hear that the Duke would not sign the treaty until the culprit was caught. Later, the King agreed to duel his nephew, Louis Amadeus, in a fencing match. While at first surprised at the boy's skill, the King ultimately won. In the lead up to signing the treaty, King Louis oversaw a duel between the Duke and one of the Musketeers, Athos, in order to determine whether he would sign the treaty or head home. He asked the Cardinal whether the duel was a good idea, and Richelieu replied that it depended on the outcome. To make one final stab at completing the peace treaty, the King and Cardinal met with the Duke, but were forcefully accused of being liars. First minister Gontard explained that they had proof that ex-Chancellor of Savoy, Cluzet had been captured by Musketeers and brought to Paris. The King looked on worriedly as the Cardinal was forced to follow them to meet with Cluzet. After the Duke didn't find Cluzet, he returned to the palace to complete the treaty. In an attempt to make Paris a great city, the King suggested that they demolish the Court of Miracles because he believed it was a filthy place. The Cardinal agreed, however, he believed that it would be difficult to clear the people from the area as they had grown so accustomed to their depravity. Captain Treville later arrived to plea to the King for the postponement of Porthos' execution to find evidence to support his innocence. Under the Cardinal's advice, Louis granted this plea. Emile de Mauvoisin attempted to take hold of the Court by arranging its destruction and offered a deal with the King. The deal was quickly put on hold, however, as the plot to destroy the Court failed.The Homecoming Following a day of hunting in the forests outside Paris, the King was prepared to enjoy a feast with his court when they were interrupted by the unexpected arrival of his mother, Marie de Medici, and her escort, Vincent. Frustrated by the fact that she disregarded his order to leave Paris or be beheaded, Louis faced a dilemma in which he decided to protect his mother from assassins who were trying to kill her.The Exiles New heir and Death The King was blessed with a son, although biologically he belongs to Aramis. Despite this, the King raises him, seemingly oblivious to this fact. A few years after his son is born, Louis contracts Tuberculosis and becomes violently ill. He admits to Aramis that he knew all along that he is not the true father to his supposed son, and forbids Aramis to see him. After a few months pass, the King's health takes a turn for the worse and he becomes more and more weak. Whilst fencing with Treville, he takes a moment to wave to his son from afar but begins to cough blood and convulse violently. He collapses and dies from his illness, leaving France in turmoil as they are at war with Spain and the King's brother, Gaston, is plotting to take the throne. Personality A vain and arrogant snob, Louis XIII takes advantage of his aristocratic lifestyle. He does allow his council to advise him, but nevertheless, does make rash decisions himself. Ultimately, he shows great ignorance in his position, and isn't consistent with his loyalties. He turns both to the Cardinal and Treville for support, unknowingly changing his mind all the time. There is one instance where he allows the Cardinal to deal with Emile Bonnaire himself. He has a great disregard for people who don't concern him, such as the people of the Court of Miracles whom he attempts to banish as he rebuilds the city of Paris. On a softer side, when he is fearful that he has made the wrong decision he turns directly to his advisors for the answers and is quick to judge their actions if something goes wrong. For instance, he blames the Musketeers for many slip-ups. When it comes to a threat on his life, the King is very fearful, and only when his Queen is determined to risk it does he comply himself, showing quite a self-centered thought process. Relationships Anne Louis is seen to talk rudely and seems at first to resent his wife, for she has not been able to give him heirs to the throne. At court, there does not seem to be any conversation between them. However, he does listen to her sometimes. In any case, he would not allow his Queen to appear to stronger and more determined than him, considering himself higher than her in almost every way. Louis later finds out that Anne love Aramis and not him also he is not the Father of her son Aramis is and never forgives Anne again or forgets it Aramis Aramis and the King have a hate relationship but Aramis doesn't care if he is the king or not but Aramis still says his mind to him even if Aramis shouts at him no matter what The Cardinal The Cardinal is his closest adviser and mabe function as father figure as well, since Louis has lost his real father, when he was only eight years old. King Louis trusts him and relays on him as on no other person. When he believes he has made a mistake he desperately seeks his advice as he believes him wise. Captain Treville The King believes Treville has great loyalty to him, and finds his counsel invaluable. However, he is quick to judge Treville and his Musketeers when their plan to exchange messages with a Spanish ambassador goes horribly wrong. Gallery P02cz5lx.jpg CardinalSleightofHand.jpg FriendsandEnemies2.png LouisThumb.png Imagelouis.jpg Thehomecoming1.png Thegoodsoldier4.jpg Three-musketeers-bbc5.gif Marguerite.png Agnesbernard.jpg P03ym5ps.jpg P03y5nxy.jpg Theexiles11.jpg Theexiles9.jpg Theexiles7.jpg Theexiles6.jpg Theexiles1.png P03wf9km.jpg P03vq5lv.jpg References Category:Major characters Category:Nobility Category:Deceased